Harry Potter and The Child Eater
by Steffi Anderson
Summary: Teaser for a fan produced book six, don't like title, please read


Long Author's rant/note: I can't believe this, I've written a Harry Potter fanfic. One, I haven't written a fanfic in ages. Two, I know some of my friends would probably kill me for this. I admit, I was bored when I started writing this. It's the school holidays and over here it's also the winter holidays. So, not much to do what with friends either on vacation else where, living too far away, or grounded.  
  
This bit here is a teaser anyway. I don't know if this would be the third, fifth, or any other number chapter. I have a rough story in mind, including beginning and end, but no other major plans. There is a high probability I won't continue this, only time, my life, and reviews will tell.  
  
Oh yes, another point. This is like a sixth book. Originally, having read the fifth one, I wanted to make this a fifth book replacement or alternative (they're hardly replacements), but realized that'd be too hard. I have no prophetic powers which will tell what's to come in the following books, this is merely a take I started writing. And while I do add a couple of new characters, as should be expected, it's hardly a Mary-Sue or anything of the sort (blurgh!).  
  
I didn't want it to be the sixth book though as I believe that is far too far into the storyline and respectively too close to the end of the saga. But as I mentioned, it was the only way to write it. I also don't like the title. If I continue this, expect it to change.  
  
Disclaimer: No harm intended to J. K. Rowling or any of her publishers and representatives. Obviously this is only a fan take on her Harry Potter series.  
  
Teaser note: Uh, Harry's been having dreams, as usual. Um, Azkaban kind of in ruins. But this is set on the train to Hogwarts again. Ron and Hermione had to go for their prefect meeting while Harry waited talking to Ginny and Luna in the hallway. McGonagall appeared and said this line when questioned why she was there: 'The school has decided now is a time when it's best to have experienced wizards on board to supervise you students and make sure you have a safe journey to Hogwarts.' Ginny and Luna took her advice and went off to find a carriage. Ron and Hermione have just appeared from their meeting and are now lugging their trunks and junk to find a carriage themselves.  
  
Teaser:  
  
'Anything interesting happen?' Harry asked, with a twang of jealousy still that they were allowed in the prefects meeting while he, of course, wasn't.  
  
'Not really.' Ron said, reading his friend's sign.  
  
'They told us that all of the students will be looking to us in this time on uncertainty and to take care and comfort those in need of it. Also, there will be some changes around the school, one of those been having staff members on board including all the head's of houses.' Hermione replied.  
  
'Yeah, I already saw McGonagall.' Harry muttered.  
  
'Do you know what that means?' Ron said, 'Snape. We have to spend a whole day train trip with him on bored.' The boy visibly shivered.  
  
Harry noticed he was still receiving accusing stares and whispers behind his back as they made their way down the train. Not from everyone though, some smiled at him, a couple of younger student's he'd never talked to let alone acknowledged before even waved to him. But as he passed a group of Hufflepuff fourth years who gave him a shifty looks before breaking out in hushed chatter he found his blood boiling again.  
  
'What's they're problem now?'  
  
'That you're still alive.' Offered Ron.  
  
'Ron!' Hermione hissed.  
  
'What? It was only a joke. Look, Harry knows it was only a joke, don't you mate?'  
  
Harry nodded numbly. Somewhere deep down inside though, he felt as though Ron had hit the nail on the head. No doubt there were a lot of people upset he was still alive. And those only because Voldemort had returned. Somehow they managed to blame that all on him, like it was his fault the Dark Lord had risen again.  
  
Hermione was having a go at Ron for been completely tactless again and only paused to announce she'd found an empty carriage. Harry thought they were lucky considering he'd waited for their prefect meeting to finish as well before looking for one. He'd been expecting to end up with Ginny and Luna again. But here they were able to shuffle inside. Harry pushed his trunk up onto the holders above them and settled Hedwig's cage on one of the seats.  
  
'I'm not surprised,' Hermione prattled, closing the compartment door behind them, 'It's only natural that some parents would see it unfit to send their children off to school in light of recent events. Although if anything, they'd be safer under Dumbledore's care. Hurry up with your trunk, Ron.'  
  
'I am,' Ron huffed, 'but it won't fit. I told mum it's too big.'  
  
Harry blinked, looking up at the rack Ron was trying to force his trunk onto. 'That's because there's already one up there.'  
  
Ron pulled his trunk back down, or rather, he let it fall - receiving a scowl from Hermione for the loud crash - before he and Harry climbed up onto the seat to retrieve the other trunk. It was smaller, half the size of Ron's and had been forced right into the back corner so they hadn't noticed it at first. It was black with slightly shabby and second hand look to it, edging peeling away at the corners.  
  
Hermione did not look happy about their inspection. 'Guys, this is someone else's property.'  
  
'Yeah, but they're not here.' Ron replied, 'Maybe they lost it. In which case, as a prefect, we'd be doing them a hand in finding out whose it is and returning it.'  
  
Hermione still didn't look pleased, but neither did she raise protest. Rather she chose to take a seat, although Harry noted it was in a position where she'd be able to see what's inside if they opened the trunk.  
  
'Malfoy!' Ron suddenly gasped. Harry's head flew around half expecting to see the sly Slytherin boy behind him, flanked by those two fools Crebe and Goyle but not even the compartment door was open.  
  
'No,' Ron said, having noticed his friend turn around, 'look.'  
  
Harry did. There, as Ron had said, was the name Malfoy on a tag attached to the trunk. Ron whistled. 'Poor wittle Malfoy's lost his bag. We could always throw it out the window for him.'  
  
Harry laughed. 'Let's see what his mother packed for him then.' He suggested.  
  
'Harry.' Hermione said in that you should know better but if you don't I won't help you should you get into trouble tone of hers. But he and Ron both ignored her, flicking the trunk open. 'Clothes, school books, collapsible cauldron, Bertie Bott's jellybeans,' Ron pocketed these while still shifting through the case. 'Oh, here's something.' He pulled out from under a black robe a bright silver box. It was about the size of a shoe box, maybe a bit smaller in height, Harry thought. The silver glittered in the blue sunlight straining to break through the rain clouds outside. Yet when they went to open it, it didn't.  
  
'Damn, it's sealed with magic.' Ron huffed.  
  
'Here.' Harry said, pulling his wand out of his robes, feeling rather then seeing Hermione's glare on his back.  
  
'Excuse me.' Someone said from behind them. It took Harry a moment to realize it wasn't Hermione. They turned around.  
  
Standing just inside the compartment doorway was a boy somewhere between Harry and Ron's height. He was already changed into the black school robes, but had a slightly unsure and fish out of water look.  
  
'That is my trunk.' He said, pointing at it. Harry blinked as sunlight reflected off something around the boy's wrist. He seemed to notice it and brought his hand up to push long hair away from his face. Now Harry could see it was a thick silver bracelet. 'It has my name on it.'  
  
Ron's ears and face were going pink. 'It says Malfoy.'  
  
'Yes, that's my name.' The boy replied. 'Serge Malfoy.'  
  
There was a silent pause, during which Harry reassessed this new comer. He did look awkward, and had gone to fiddling with his silver bracelet. This wasn't the only jewelry the boy wore either. Harry hadn't noticed it at first, concealed by light shoulder length hair as it had been, but he had an earring too. It reminded Harry of Bill Weasley.  
  
'Well, well.' This time it was Draco Malfoy who dominated the doorway, with Crebe and Goyle shadowing him. Harry was disappointed to see Malfoy there, smirking still, and that rich snobby air about him. If anything, the summer had only had Malfoy grow more into the figure of his father. Crebe and Goyle were more solid then last year as well. Even Pansy Parkinson was there too.  
  
'Come to give us your annual greeting.' Hermione scowled, her arms folded and looking like she'd been cornered but wasn't about to give up fighting.  
  
'Trust me,' Malfoy drawled. Serge had moved to the side so Draco could step into the compartment. 'I would not care to seek your company ever, Beaver Granger. Not that I should need to worry long. You Mudbloods will be falling like flies soon.' Crebe and Goyle gave gruff laughs, Pansy shrieked as usual, but Harry was disturbed to see an all too familiar smirk on Serge.  
  
Ron had started up into a standing position. 'Don't-'  
  
'Oh shut up, Weasel. You're family's no safer then Miss Granger here.' Malfoy continued over the top of him. Ron's face had gone pink again and was rapidly deepening into scarlet, although this time with obvious rage. Harry wanted to warn his friend, but he could feel his own temper rising to the bait as well. Malfoy drawled on, 'And you, Potter. You're days are most certainly numbered.'  
  
Ron's hand was already diving into his robes for his wand.  
  
'Tell me,' Harry said with surprising calm, 'How did your father like prison? They feed him well?'  
  
There was a quick flash as everyone seemed to dive for their wands at once. Ron, with his already out, cried out something which had Goyle doubling over and looking green. But before anyone else could start jinxing a black shadow loomed down over the carriage's occupants.  
  
'What is going on here?' Snape's oily voice blanketed them with deadly silence.  
  
'Professor Snape, sir!' Malfoy leapt to the chance of getting them into trouble. However, what would normally have been a whining voice was now much more calm and smooth. 'Weasley here, sir, jinxed Goyle with something. We were only trying to protect ourselves from his outburst.'  
  
Snape's black eyes assessed the scene. Harry mentally cursed himself, trying to stuff his wand back in his pocket out of sight. Although he believed he had a fair argument that all of the Slytherins also had their wands out. Except for Serge, who had simply been watching the event unfold, but was now looking scrutinizing at Snape.  
  
'Detention, Weasley. Not good for your record to receive one before even making it to school. Before you know it you'll be forced to fly out of here like those good for nothing brothers of yours.' Snape sneered, obviously enjoying this. 'I suggest you three put your wands away. As should the rest of you.' They did so. 'And, I also suggest you all return to your carriages. Malfoy, you may take Mr Goyle with you to the staff carriage.' He waited for them to do as he said. The Slytherin's trooped past him, Goyle leaning on Crebe and Malfoy.  
  
Snape turned to leave, but stopped as he sighted Serge. Harry noticed his professor's eyes narrow slightly, probably wondering who this new boy was. Serge ducked his head and hurried over, putting his trunk back together again, giving Ron and Harry a cold look, before also slipping from their compartment. Snape left without another word to them.  
  
Ron cursed, flopping down onto a seat. 'Mum's going to kill me if she hears I've already got a detention. And term hasn't even begun yet! And to top it off we now have two Malfoy's to worry about.' He groaned. 'And I'd so been hoping we wouldn't even have one, given his father was in Azkaban and all.'  
  
'Yes, it's unfair, isn't it?' Hermione said, also re-taking her seat. 'I'd been hoping Crebe and Goyle's families would have gone bankrupt without their fathers working any more. I already knew Malfoy's was too rich for that to happen. Still, no harm in hoping he wouldn't turn up in shame. If anything, though, he seems even more cocky and bumptious. You can even see the family resemblance between him and Serge.'  
  
Harry had been thinking the same thing. Serge's hair was whiter, less blonde then Malfoy's and obviously longer. Plus he'd worn it out instead of slicked back. But they even had the same pale yet healthy skin, and similar builds, and that same smirk. Serge's eyes were dark though, a lot like Snape's. 'I hope they all burn in hell.' He whispered. 'What year do you suppose he's in?' Ron asked. 'I mean, he hardly looks like a first year, doesn't he?'  
  
'With our luck, he'll be in our year.' Harry replied bitterly. Two meetings with Snape, and two Malfoys. This was not shaping out to be a good year.  
  
'Funny,' Ron continued, 'I don't remember Serge's name on.' He looked briefly to Harry, 'on that family tree.' Harry felt his temper tickle slightly at Ron's deliberate avoidance of mentioning Sirius.  
  
'Of course not!' Hermione said. 'He's name's Malfoy, isn't it? Black was related to Narcius, so Serge must be from Lucius' side of the family to have the same name as them.'  
  
After that, the train trip was uneventful. Hermione brought up the topic of students dropping out or having home tutoring because of Voldemort's - Ron shivered at the name still - rise in power once more. Harry had fallen silent since the mention of Sirius Black though. He'd told his friends not to be so careful, that it only made it worse. But now he wasn't so sure. The man had been in his dreams all summer, and Harry believed he really didn't need reminding of him during his waking hours as well. 


End file.
